1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to an audio tape player characterized by a display of a variety of features comprising the representation of a face, which features change responsively to audio signals from a built-in tape player and to a microprocessor control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems which we have known and worked with do not allow for the animation of a facial display in combination with audio signals and a microprocessor program for controlling same.